


Make You Feel Better

by Anonymous



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, First Time, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kinktober 2020, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Referenced Molestation, Shotacon, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Yuuto's just experienced an unpleasant thing. His brothers are there to make him feel better.
Relationships: Goryou Yuuto/Original Male Character, Goryou Yuuto/Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 11
Collections: AAside Anonymous Fic Collection





	Make You Feel Better

**Author's Note:**

> Can be viewed as a prequel to the Ren/shota Yuuto series, or as a standalone.
> 
> WARNING!! I still havent edited this also shota Yuuto (around 3rd to 4th grade) is implied to get molested and then proceeds to do sexual acts with his brothers (who I have claimed as my OCs). If you can handle fucked up stuff and cringiness you are welcome to read. Otherwise, Get Out

Kousuke _was_ hanging out with his friends, but he had rushed home the moment he heard what had happened to Yuuto. His mind was reeling throughout the drive back. How could this happen? Why Yuuto, of all people? He swears, if he gets the bastard that did it to him, he’s gonna tear him a new one. He might be on his way to graduate med school, but he isn’t afraid to risk his degree for his little brother.

It seems like he’s not the only one with the idea, because he comes in to Daichi glowering as he holds Yuuto, hand stroking his hair while Yuuto sobs into his chest. He snaps his head to the door when Kousuke enters, locking gazes with him. “Ah, Niisan is home already? You’re not busy?”

“No, there’s not much to do. And even if there is, I’m sure Boss would let me go once he heard what happened, anyway,” the other explains. His face softens when he looks down to see Yuuto looking back at him. “It’s okay, Yuuto. No one can hurt you now. You’re safe here.”

“It’s not that,” he murmurs.

Kousuke walks up to him, kneeling down in front of the pair. “Not it? Did they do something else? Who do I have to beat up?” That gets Yuuto to giggle a bit, a smile blooming at his cheeks. Kousuke chuckles along with him. “There we go. A smile fits you so much better. Now, what’s the problem?”

The question brings a flush to Yuuto’s cheeks. “Ah, uhm… Promise you won’t get mad? Both of them looked at each other, nodding shortly after. Of course, how could they? Yuuto is extremely precious to them, they won’t ever dream of getting angry at him. They wait patiently as Yuuto gathers his bearings. “When those guys touched me, I… it felt good.”

“It felt good.” Daichi deadpans.

“Y-yeah… It was really embarrassing, and I don’t like them touching me, but the touch itself… I-I don’t hate it. It made me feel good… down there.”

His face is flaming red now, and he looks away from the both of them. Daichi is red too, hands lifting to hover above Yuuto as if he doesn’t know what to do. Hah. Kousuke knows his attraction to their brother and his guilt over it all too well. He’s so afraid of tainting Yuuto, so afraid of scaring him that he doesn’t realize how starved he is for his affection. Really, what an upstanding guy. _Too_ upstanding. He reaches out, catching Yuuto’s face in his hands. “Let me repeat that, You like being touched like that, just not by strangers?” Yuuto nods, embarrassed. “So it’s okay if we were the ones to touch you, then.”

“ _Kousuke,_ ” Daichi warns. He just rolls his eyes in response. Even like this, he’s still so stuck-up. “We are _not_ doing that. That is reprehensible, not to mention it could get us in trouble. Besides, there is no way Yuuto would find that idea… agreeable…”

Yuuto’s looking up at his eldest brother with those bright eyes, as if Kousuke just made a great point. “Dainii, Kounii is right! I’m scared of other people because I’m scared they’ll take my virginity, but if Dainii and Kounii took that, I won’t be afraid anymore! Let’s do it!”

Daichi stares at them both like they’re crazy, which Kousuke supposes isn’t too farfetched. They _are_ a bit wonky in the head. But, well, when you put an affection-starved boy and a smitten guy with no filter, what do you expect? Kousuke _adores_ him, won’t be able to take his hands off him even if he tried. For him, this is a golden opportunity! “C’mon, Niisan, you heard him!”

Faced with both of his brothers’ puppy eyes, Daichi just sighs. And then he slams Yuuto onto the bed, hand wrapped around his neck. “You’re a dirty fuck, aren’t you,” he breathes out, glare sharp.

Kousuke almost shouts, reprimanding his big brother for multiple things, his use of curse words to refer to Yuuto the least of them, but the face Yuuto makes gives him pause. His eyes are wide and his blush reaches the tip of his ears. He’s _aroused_. He likes being handled rough, and if he had known sooner Kousuke wouldn’t have been so careful in all those play fights. Daichi’s thumb trails over Yuuto’s bottom lip, feeling him, and then he’s kissing him, pushing against the small body as if to devour him. It’s actually _really_ hot, seeing his normally composed big brother lose control, so for now Kousuke is happy to just sit back and watch.

The hand around Yuuto’s throat tightens and he chokes, gasps swallowed up by his eldest brother. Kousuke sees Daichi introduce tongue, how Yuuto struggles to catch up to his pace, chest heaving. By the time they separate, Yuuto’s panting heavily, tears starting to gather at the corners of his eyes. _God_ , he’s way too hot for his own good. Daichi’s hand slips under the hem of his shirt, feeling his torso up, but his eyes stay fixated on Yuuto’s face, making faces neither of them hae ever seen from him before, Daichi more so than Kousuke.

“Kousuke,” Daichi calls. Kousuke perks up in attention. “Get him prepared. You’ll be the one taking his… taking him.”

Kousuke internally laughs at how his big brother can’t seem to sat the word ‘virginity’. Outwards, he asks, “Why me? You’re the oldest, you should get first turn.”

Daichi grunts something under his breath that Kousuke can’t hear, but Yuuto can, if his breathless giggle is something to go by. “I’m a _lawyer,_ Kousuke. Doing this is already pushing it. I can’t risk my career for some senseless fuck.”

Well, to each their own, he guesses. Kousuke silently climbs up the bed, taking off Yuuto’s pants and underwear in one fell swoop. His tiny prick is already standing up, and Kousuke licks his lips at the sight. “Look at you. Niisan’s barely touching you, and you’re already like this. Bet you’re real sensitive, aren’tcha?” As if to prove a point, his fingers lightly touch the little thing. Yuuto immediately bucks up into his hand. “Ah, he is! Isn’t he cute, Niisan?”

“Get to work,” Daichi grumbles. He’s pushed up Yuuto’s shirt up to his chest now, one hand playing with pert nipples. The other one stays wrapped around his throat, gently squeezing now and again. Yuuto lets out his voice at the assault of pleasure, and normally Kousuke would love to hear all the sounds they can pull out of him, but he had passed by their parents on the way here, and he doubts they have gone out. “Yuu~to, keep your voice down, okay?”

In response, Daichi grabs a fistful of Yuuto’s shirt and jams it in his mouth.

“Niisan!” Kousuke cries indignantly. “That’s so rude!”

“It does the trick, doesn’t it?” Yuuto drools around the cloth, seemingly unbothered, or maybe just losing his mind a bit too much to care. Kousuke lets it slide for now. Oh, but he won’t forget. He’s definitely gonna rip Daichi a new one, later.

For now, he accept the lube Daichi drops his way, pouring it on his fingers before prodding at Yuuto’s asshole. He has to push gently for quite some time until the tiny thing opens up, all the while Yuuto squeezes every time Daichi chokes him. He gently makes his way into Yuuto’s hole giving way to a single digit and _holy fuck,_ he’s so tight, Kousuke is a bit worried that putting his cock in would _ruin_ him.

He gently massages his insides as Daichi continues his ministrations to a delirious Yuuto, gradually reaching deeper until he hits that spot inside him that makes him _scream_. Kousuke angles his fingers so that it hits that spot every few thrusts, gradually adding in fingers until he has three inside of the tight heat.

Once he’s deemed it loose enough, he takes out his own cock, lubing it up all the while Yuuto stares transfixed. Daichi is there, petting his hair while Kousuke lines himself up. “There, there. Don’t worry, we won’t hurt you. We’re here to help, okay?”

“I know,” Yuuto mutters. “You’ll never hurt me. I trust you.”

Even so, the first push still gets them new tears pooling in his eyes, clinging to Daichi’s shirt. Kousuke almost feels guilty, if not for the intense pleasure of being inside his precious little brother. Yuuto, gasping as Kousuke slowly fills him up, claiming him for himself. It’s a beautiful sight.

Kousuke doesn’t take his time, once he’s fully seated. He immediately slams into that tight heat, chasing his pleasure from the person he had longed for for so long as Yuuto screams, his voice muffled by his own shirt. It took an embarrassingly short amount of time for him to reach his end, but he can’t find it in him to be ashamed, not when it’s Yuuto. The stutter of his hips is the only sign he gives before he spills his load inside Yuuto’s hole. Seconds after, he feels wetness on his pelvis, and Yuuto tightens almost unbearably around him, milking him dry.

Once the waves of his orgasm recedes, Kousuke drops down beside Yuuto, slowly pulling out and watching the cum ooze out of his ass. “You were so good,” he cooes, extending his arms in invitation. Yuuto rolls over into his embrace, and Kousuke tightens his arms around him, pulling him close. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Daichi walking towards the door. He lifts an eyebrow at the very obvious bulge tenting his pants. “Need some help with that?”

“No,” Daichi answers curtly. “I’ve done enough. I’ll be tending to myself.” They watch as Daichi opens the door, then hesitates. “I’ll be seeing both of you,” he states, voice back to his normal, clipped self. “Take care, you two.” And with that, he leaves.

Kousuke sees Yuuto’s expression droop. Poor thing, so excited to get big brother’s attention, only to get shafted again. He wraps his arms tighter around him, kissing him all over his face. “Don’t mind him,” he whispers against Yuuto’s smile. “He’s just got issues. His loss.”


End file.
